Endless Love
by Shiori Mikasa
Summary: Ini adalah cerita yang agak rumit bagi orang yang terjerat sebuah tali permasalahan (Bad Summary) RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Endless Love

Chapter 1

* * *

**Warning!**

**1. Banyak typo**

**2. Alurnya agak nggak jelas**

**3. Ceritanya OOC sangat**

**4. Ada OC yang gambarannya menggunakan chara di anime yang lain.**

**5. Bahasa yang kadang-kadang susah dimengerti**

**6. EYD nya juga agak rada-rada**

**7. Rate sebenarnya adalah T nyaris M**

Happy Reading ya ..

* * *

Suatu pagi.

Yah, mungkin sekitar jam 8 pagi.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat muda panjang yang sering dikuncir kepang di tengah rambutnya sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Nama gadis itu adalah Hidomi Rin. Ia bersekolah di Sinagaki High School, kelas 11. Rin adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau dia itu termasuk siswi yang sibuk. Rin juga termasuk dalam keluarga terpandang. Jelas saja, dia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses di Jepang, yaitu Perusahaan Hidomi yang sangat tenar saat ini di Jepang.

Kesibukannya hari ini adalah ia harus mempersiapkan untuk kerja sama dengan Hinasaiga High School. Kerja sama kali ini adalah untuk mengadakan bazaar. Rin mengecek semua kelengkapan perengkapan, memberikan pengarahan kepada teman-temannya.

Setelah itu, ia dan teman-teman sekolahnya berangkat ke tempat tujuan, yaitu Hinasaiga High School. Lapangan sekolah itu seperti sudah disihir berubah menjadi tenda-tenda untuk tempat stan jualan. Tempat itu juga sangat ramai dengan orang yang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan bazaar nanti.

"Kalian atur dulu semua barang-barang untuk stan-stan nya. Aku akan ke kepala sekolah Hinasaiga untuk menyerahkan laporan kerja sama ini," kata Rin sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah itu.

"Aku temani ya? Bukannya kau belum terlalu hafal denah sekolah ini?" Salah satu teman Rin mendekati Rin.

Rin memberikan senyuman lembutnya dan menjawab, "tidak usah. Aku tahu kok letak ruang kepala sekolah ada dimana. Kau sebaiknya membantu yang lain untuk mempersiapkan bazaarnya."

Rin berjalan memasuki sekolah itu. Di dalam gedung sekolah itu pun sama seperti di lapangan sekolah tadi. Banyak orang yang lalu-lala sibuk mempersiapkan bazaar.

Akhirnya gadis itu sampai di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia menghela nafas beberapa saat, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Rin membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di sana terlihat ada 2 sofa panjang yang berhadapan dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat meja yang permukaannya dilapisi taplak. Dan tidak jauh dari itu terlihat seorang pria tua yang sedang sibuk mengecek laporan-laporan dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pulpen dan tangan kiri yang membolak-balik lembaran halaman laporan.

Rin hanya berdiri terdiam di depan Kepala Sekolah. Ia menggenggam map yang berisi hasil laporan yang ia buat dengan kedua tangannya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Rin agar suaranya mau keluar.

"Pe-permisi, pak. Ini laporan kerja sama yang akan kami adakan hari ini," kata Rin sambil menyerahkan laporan itu sesopan yang ia bisa.

"Ohiya. Terima kasih. Maaf saya tidak bisa berbincang-bincang dulu, karena kerjaan saya sedang menumpuk," jawab Kepala Sekolah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rin dan mengambil laporan itu.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih. Maaf sudah mengganggu Bapak. Saya permisi dulu." Rin sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat ia sudah berada di luar ruangan itu hati Rin merasa tenang. Tugas pokoknya sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal membantu teman-temannya untuk mempersiapkan bazaar yang akan diadakan satu jam lagi.

Rin terus menyusuri lorong. Entah kenapa, ia merasa semakin ia berjalan ia merasa suasana nya semakin sepi. Padahal ia yakin sekali, kalau ini adalah jalan yang tadi ia tempuh saat berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Akhirnya, ia melihat dari kejauhan ada dinding yang sepertinya itu menandakan kalau ini adalah jalan buntu. Gadis itu mulai panik. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, ia menyadari bahwa di pojokan dinding itu ada seseorang yang sedang tidur. Ia mencoba untuk terus memfokuskan pandangannya kepada orang itu.

Ia melihat orang itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sekarang ini ia sedang injaki. Orang itu bergender laki-laki. Ia memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang kecokelatan. Earphone yang sepertinya senantiasa berada di telinga nya dan Mp3 yang berada di lehernya. Matanya yang tertutup seperti sedang menikmati alunan musik yanh sedang ia dengarkan.

Jujur saja, itu membuat Rin agak terpukau dengan orang itu. Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu memutuskan untuk mendekati laki-laki itu. Ia jongkok untuk menyetarakan pandangan wajahnya dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa menit Rin hanya terdiam menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Sampai akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan pipi laki-laki itu.

"Hah?!" Rin langsung menarik tangannya kembali saat ia menepuk pipi laki-laki itu. Ia merasakan pipi laki-laki itu sangat dingin.

"Di-dingin sekali. Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Spontan Yui langsung panik. Ia menguncang-guncang tubuh laki-laki itu. Ia merasakan hal yang sama saat ia menepuk pipi laki-laki itu.

"Dingin. Jangan-jangan kau sudah .. "

Rin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hei! Jangan mati! Kalau kau mati di sini pasti akan jadi cerita horror di banyak sekolah. Lalu mereka akan menyangka kalau aku yang membunuhmu. Ayo bangun!"

Rin memukul-mukul pundak kanan laki-laki itu sambil tak kuasa menahan air matanya karena takut. Ia berkali-kali memukul laki-laki itu yang pada akhirnya ia menangis ketakutan di pundak laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mati?" kata laki-laki itu dengan suara datar.

Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak laki-laki itu dan melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Ia melihat laki-laki itu masih memejamkan matanya. Yah, mungkin dia enggan melihat seorang gadis asing yang seenaknya menangis di pundaknya itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku kira kau mati," jawab Rin sambil menjauh dari laki-laki itu dan mengusap air matanya.

"Hn. Kau dari sekolah Sinagaki?"

"I-iya. Darimana kau tahu?" Rin merasa agak aneh dengan laki-laki itu.

"Hanya tebakan beruntung."

"Begitu ya. Ohya, aku Hidomi Rin. Kau bisa memanggilku Rin. Kau?" Rin dengan ramah mengulurkan tangannya ke laki-laki itu untuk bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan mereka.

"Shuu." Laki-laki itu hanya menjawabnya dengan datar tanpa menjabat tangan Rin.

'arogan sekali dia,' pikir Rin sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Shuu-san. Apa kau tahu jalan dari sini menuju ke lapangan sekolah?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba mengingat teman-temannya.

"Lurus, belok kiri, lurus, belok kanan," jawab Shuu yang asli membuat Rin agak bingung.

"Ah, bisa kau mengantarku?" tanya Rin memelankan suaranya.

Shuu membuka matanya. Saat itu terlihat mata yang biru, biru nya seperti membuat Rin terpaku.

"Hn. Ayo." Shuu berdiri dan berjalan tanpa memedulikan Rin akan ikut atau tidak.

"I-iya," jawab Rin sambil berlari untuk menyusul Shuu.

Entahlah, Rin merasa gerak langkah Shuu itu cepat. Ia sendiri merasa sangat kerepotan untuk tetap berada di samping laki-laki itu dengan santai. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat Shuu seperti berjalan santai.

'cepat sekali jalannya,' pikir Rin sambil terus berjalan dengan cepat.

Saat Rin berusaha untuk berjalan dengan Shuu. Ia tidak menyadari kalau tali sepatunya lepas dan malangnya lagi ia tidak sengaja menginjaknya dan akhirnya ..

"Ah!"

BRUK!

"Ugh, sa-sakit," rintih Rin sambil melihat ke lututnya yang sekarang terluka.

Ia melihat Shuu yang hanya terdiam. Jujur saja, sepertinya itu tidak seperti yang Rin bayangkan. Biasanya kalau ada seorang gadis terjatuh pasti laki-laki menolongnya. Tapi berbeda kali ini. Shuu hanya melihat gadis itu yang terluka tanpa berbuat apapun. Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri kembali, walaupun lututnya masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Ayo." Rin melihat ke arah Shuu yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hn."

Saat itu kejadian yang tidak diduga oleh Rin terjadi. Shuu mendorong Rin hingga punggung gadis itu berbenturan dengan dinding yang ada.

"Shuu-san .. "

Rin merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya. Ia menatap Shuu dan Shuu juga menatapnya. Shuu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tenang namun dingin.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan menjadi korbanku hari ini," kata Shuu dengan datar sebelum ia mengigit leher Rin dan menghisap darahnya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Rin terdengar nyaring dan memenuhi lorong yang sepi itu. Ia merasakan sakit yang bisa ia bilang luar biasa karena Shuu menggigit bahunya dengan kasar. Belum lagi ia merasa cengkraman yang kuat dari tangan Shuu ke tangannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan apapun.

"Sa-sakit," kata Rin dengan suara lirih.

Shuu seperti tidak peduli dengan korbannya saat itu. Ia hanya menghisap darah gadis itu dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shuu melepaskan gigitan dan cengkramannya kepada Rin karena ia merasa sudah cukup puas untuk hari ini. Rin yang menjadi korbannya saat itu hanya bisa terjatuh lemas karena ia sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat darahnya yang dihisap berlebihan oleh Shuu. Pandangannya juga mulai buyar. Dengan sisa tenaganya saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat Shuu yang berjongkok di depannya dan memandangnya. Lalu Rin merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Saat itu juga Rin kehilangan kesadaran secara sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Rin membuka matanya. Ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia langsung terduduk saat ia tidak mengetahui ia berada dimana sekarang.

Ia melihat, ia berada di atas ranjang dengan selimut tipis yang hanya menyelimuti bagian pinggang sampai ujung kaki Rin. Ia membuka selimutnya, ia melihat lututnya yang sudah diobati dan diperban. Ia meraba leher kanannya, ia merasa lehernya juga diperban. Lalu ke samping kirinya, ia melihat Shuu yang sedang duduk dan tertunduk seperti orang sedang tidur.

Badan Rin langsung gemetar. Spontan ia langsung bergeser ke kanannya, tapi karena ranjang itu kecil membawa malapetaka tersendiri bagi seorang Rin.

"Ah!"

BRUK!

Rin terjatuh dari ranjang itu.

"Ceroboh sekali kau."

Saat itu Rin melihat Shuu yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat Shuu menatapnya dengan datar. Tapi itu membuat kesan menakutkan tersendiri bagi Rin.

"AH! Ja-jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah!"

Rin dengan cepat mundur ke belakang untuk menjauhi Shuu.

DUAK!

"Auw!"

Rin spontan langsung memegang kepala belakangnya sendiri. Kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras ke dinding saat ia mundur. Shuu hanya menghela nafas. Ia menggendong Rin dan membaringkannya kembali di ranjang.

"Kau ini apa? Aku dimana sekarang?" tanya Rin ingin menutupi rasa ketakutannya.

"Kau sekarang ada di UKS. Tenang lah. Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi," jawab Shuu dengan datar sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang itu.

"Oiya, bazaar nya .. " Rin menepuk keras dahi nya dan berusaha untuk turun.

"Tenang saja, bazaar nya sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Teman-temanmu tadi mampir ke sini untuk melihatmu lalu pergi untuk mengantar barang-barang ke sekolah mereka," kata Shuu menjelaskan panjanh lebar sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf sudah merepotkanmu, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Rin langsung turun dari ranjang. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar UKS.

"Auw!"

Entah kenapa saat Rin sedang berjalan di koridor, pandangannya mulai kabur kembali. Ia bersandar di dinding dan memegang kepalanya sendiri. Tapi lama-kelamaan sakitnya bertambah parah. Ia terjatuh lemas kembali dan menutup matanya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Saat itu Rin merasa tangan yang dingin mendekapnya beberapa saat dan ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan kembali pandangannya. Ia melihat itu adalah Shuu. Entahlah, tatapannya kali ini bukan datar. Tapi panik.

Apa benar .. ?

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Gomen minna, kalau chapter 1 nya kurang seru. See you in the next chapter ^^

Reader yang baik pasti meninggalkan jejaknya(?) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Endless Love

Chapter 2

* * *

.

.

.

"Ugh?"

Rin membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Dengan furniture yang tidak terlalu ribet dan terlihat rapih dari segi penataannya. Lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri.

Entahlah, Rin merasa aneh. Kenapa dia menggunakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran? Lengan kemeja ini bahkan menutupi semua tangannya. Ia melihat dibalik bed cover yang sepertinya sudah menyelimutinya dari tadi. Kemeja ini juga cukup panjang untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Panjang kemeja ini bahkan sampai di atas lututnya sedikit. Tapi bagian mengerikannya adalah saat ini ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tiba-tiba Rin melihat seseorang masuk dengan membawa nampan dan menghampirinya.

"Shuu-san? Aku dimana?" tanya Rin seperti orang tolol.

"Di kamarku," jawab Shuu dengan santai sambil menaruh nampan yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk yang berisi bubur dan segelas air putih di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Lalu ia duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Ia memegang dahi Rin tanpa meminta ijin dari gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hn. Panasnya sudah turun."

"Hah? Maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin agak menjauh dari Shuu.

"Kemarin kau pingsan di sekolahku lalu aku membawamu kemari," jawab nya dengan datar.

"Kemarin? Berarti .. "

"Ya. Tenang saja, keluargamu sudah kuhubungi." Shuu mengeluarkan HP milik Rin dari saku celananya.

"Itu HP ku!" Rin langsung merebut hp itu dari tangan Shuu.

"Hn." Shuu hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar gadis itu.

"Ohya, siapa yang mengganti bajuku? Dan dimana seragamku? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Rin secara bertubi-tubi ke Shuu.

"Pelayan wanita yang bekerja di sini. Seragammu sudah penuh dengan darah, jadi kubuang seragam itu," jawab Shuu dengan santai tapi membuat mata Rin menbulat sepenuhnya.

"KAU MEMBUANG SERAGAMKU?!" Rin langsung mendekati Shuu dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menggantikannya dengan yang baru." Shuu membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan datar.

"Ya sudah deh," jawab Rin sambil kembali menjauh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Ini. Kau pasti lapar." Shuu memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur itu ke Rin.

"Ini. Kau pasti lapar." Shuu memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur itu ke Rin.

"Ah! Iya."

Rin menerima mangkuk pemberian Shuu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Saat itu Shuu hanya melihat ke arah Rin yang sepertinya bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang kelaparan.

'hn. Beda sekali dia dari yang biasa aku lihat di kejauhan,' pikir Shuu sambil terus memerhatikan gadis itu.

Merasa terintimidasi akhirnya Rin angkat suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin langsung to the point sambil menatap balik Shuu.

"Tidak. Kau punya 2 kepribadian?" tanya Shuu yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah to the point nya

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya sedang innocent

"Kau ini ketua OSIS Sinagaki kan?" tanya balik Shuu dengan datar

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau setiap kulihat saat pertemuan kerja sama antar sekolah atau pertemuan apapun yang berkaitan dengan sekolah pasti terlihat sangat serius dan dewasa. Beda dengan yang kulihat sekarang, kau seperti gadis ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan," jawab Shuu dengan santai.

Entahlah sepertinya jawaban Shuu tadi membuat Rin agak kesal. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang-orang membanding-bandingkan dirinya.

Ia langsung menaruh mangkuk bubur yang sudah ia habiskan, lalu turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di depan ranjang itu dan mengambil seragamnya.

"Aku mau ganti baju, kau sebaiknya keluar dari sini," kata Rin sambil menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia bahkan merasa tidak ingin menatap laki-laki itu.

"Hn."

Saat Rin melihat Shuu keluar kamar dan memastikan pintunya sudah tertutup rapat, ia langsung mengganti bajunya secepat yang ia bisa. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dengan tas selempangnya.

Saat di jalan lorong itu, Rin melihat Shuu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berhenti berjalan saat ia merasa jarak antaranya dengan Shuu sudah cukup dekat.

"Aku akan pulang. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Maaf jika aku sudah merepotkanmu. Uang pembelian seragam ini akan kutransfer nanti," kata Rin dengan sambil membungkukkan badannya ke Shuu dan kembali berjalan melewati laki-laki itu tanpa menunggu laki-laki itu menjawab.

'ada apa dengannya?' pikir Shuu sambil melihat gadis yang telah berjalan menjauh dari dirinya.

Rin hanya terus berjalan menjauh dari Shuu. Ia bahkan tidak menengok sedikit pun ke belekang. Hanya saja ia sedikit melamun, memikirkan semua tindakan yang Shuu lakukan kepadanya.

BRUK!

"Ah! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Rin langsung spontan membungkukkan badannya saat ia merasa menabrak seseorang.

"Rin-chan? Sedang apa kau di mansionku?"

Suaranya sepertinya Rin pernah dengar, tapi ini bukan suara Shuu. Rin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang tinggi dan berambut ungu tua.

"Sakamaki?" tanya Rin agak ragu.

Rin bisa melihat laki-laki itu agak terkekeh sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab, "dari awal kira bertemu kan sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Reiji."

Saat itu Rin langsung menepuk dahinya dengan kencang.

"Ah! Iya! Reiji-san. Ini mansionmu?" tanya Rin lagi merasa tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku tinggal di sini dengan saudaraku. Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Reiji menatap gadis itu dengan ramah.

"A-aku .. "

"Aku yang mengajaknya kemari."

Saat itu Reiji dan Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu secara bersamaan.

"Shuu? Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Reiji agak bingung.

"Ya." Shuu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Shuu-san .. "

"Oh. Kurasa kau membawanya kemari hanya karena kau tidak mau identitasmu yang sebenarnya terbongkar di sekolah," jawab Reiji dengan datar sambil mengarahkan bola matanya ke leher Rin yang masih diperban.

'identitas yang sebenarnya?' gumam Rin dalam hati, ia merasa kurang mengerti soal hal ini.

"Tch. Kalau identitasku terbongkar maka identitas kau dan yang lainnya juga akan terbongkar," jawab Shuu yang lebih datar lagi daripada Reiji.

Semakin lama, Rin semakin tidak mengerti dengan perdebatan antara Shuu dan Reiji.

"Sudah, aku ingin pulang. Bisa kalian mengantarku ke depan mansion ini? Abis aku baru di sini, jadi aku tidak tahu arah yang benar kemana." Rin berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Biar aku yang antar." Dengan cepat Reiji langsung menyambar tangan Rin dan berjalan meninggalkan Shuu.

"Ne, apa Shuu-san itu saudaramu?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan di samping Reiji.

"Ya, dia kakakku," jawab Reiji dengan datar.

"Begitu ya," jawab Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat itu mereka sampai di depan mansion. Rin melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Reiji-san, aku tidak tahu daerah ini. Bisa kau mengantarku ke jalan raya?" tanya Rin merasa tidak enak dengan Reiji.

Sebenarnya Rin selalu merasa canggung dengan Reiji. Mereka sudah kenal sejak dua bulan yang lalu sebelum bazaar. Mereka bertemu saat pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan Hari Pendidikan. Tamu undangan itu sebagian besar adalah anggota OSIS tingkat SMA se-Tokyo.

Saat itu ia sedang habis keluar dari toilet dan tidak sengaja gaun rin tersangkut di pintu toilet. Dengan bodohnya ia langsung menarik gaunnya dengan kasar hingga kemeja itu sobek di bagian pinggangnya. Karena ia terpacu oleh waktu, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari toilet dengan kondisi baju nya yang sobek. Ia terus melihat ke arah sobekan bajunya itu saat berjalan di lorong dan tidak sengaja menabrak Reiji. Saat itu juga Reiji memberikan jas hitamnya ke Rin untuk menutupi bagian sobek dari gaun Rin.

Sejak saat itu lah mereka sering bertemu dan berbincang-bincang ringan. Mereka juga sempat bertukar nomor hp. Jadi terkadang mereka juga suka mengobrol di telepon saat mereka tidak sempat bertemu.

Reiji juga suka menolong Rin saat ia kesulitan. Mungkin itu yang jadi alasan utama, kenapa Rin merasa sangat canggung dengan Reiji. Walaupun mereka sudah dianggap cukup dekat.

"Bisa saja. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil mobilku dulu," jawab Reiji sambil berjalan.

"I-iya"

Beberapa menit kemudian, di depan Rin terdapat mobil sport yang berwarna hitam merek luar negeri. Saat itu kaca mobilnya terbuka, terlihat Reiji yang duduk di kursi pengendara.

"Ayo"

"I-iya"

Rin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Ia duduk di samping Reiji. Ia juga tak lupa untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Saat itu Reiji langsung menancap gas nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Selama di perjalanan mobil itu hanya terisi oleh kesunyian.

"A-arigatou sudah mau mengantarkanku," ucap Rin memecah kesunyian yang ada

"Ya, tidak masalah. Lagian waktuku sedang senggang," jawab Reiji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

NDDRRTT NDDRRRT

Dengan spontan, Rin langsung mengambil HP nya yang ia simpan di dalam saku rok nya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa ragu

"Halo?"

_"__Halo, Hidomi. Maaf saya memberitahu hal ini secara mendadak. Hari ini ada rapat pertemuan antar OSIS Sinagaki dan OSIS Hinasaiga lagi di sekolah kita pukul 1 siang. Apa anda bisa meluangkan waktu untuk rapat pertemuan_ ini?_"_

"Ah, tentu saja bisa, pak. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya"

_"Ya. Terima kasih kembali" _

TUUUUTT

Rin langsung menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Waktunya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Ia tidak akan sempat pulang ke rumah. Rin melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil untuk berpikir.

"Ne, Reiji-san. Bisa kau menurunkanku di sini? Dari sini aku sudah tahu kok aku jalanannya." Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Reiji Reiji melihat sekilas ke arah Rin.

"Akan kuantar kau sampai ke rumahmu." Sekarang Rin malah kebingungan dengan jawaban yang diluncurkan Reiji.

"Tapi kau kan tidak tahu rumahku dimana."

"Kau bisa menunjukkannya kan kepadaku?" Reiji melihat sekilas ke arah Rin.

"Bisa. Tapi aku ada urusan penting sekarang, jadi aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumah dulu," jawab Rin sambil memandangi HP nya.

"Rapat pertemuan antar OSIS? Jam 13.00? Di sekolahmu?" tebak Reiji yang menurut Rin sangat tepat.

"Bagaimana kau .. ? "

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Rin berfikir, kenapa tebakan Reiji itu sangat akurat.

"OHYA! Kau bukannya ketua OSIS Hinasaiga? Kenapa kau nggak pergi ke sana?" tanya Rin yang akhirnya sadar.

"Rencanaku tadi, aku membawamu pulang lalu aku pergi ke rapat itu," jawab Reiji sambil melihat sekilas ke arah Rin.

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga harus ikut rapat itu."

"Lihat lah mukamu. Mukamu itu masih pucat. Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kau sebaiknya istirahat di rumah," jawab Reiji sambil terus menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Tapi aku juga harus pergi ke rapat itu. Aku kan ketua OSIS Sinagaki, ingat?" kata Rin yang terus bersikeras untuk ikut rapat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Reiji sambil menancap gas nya. Kali ini ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di Sinagaki High School, Reiji dan Rin langsung berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Sampai di sana, mereka melihat semua orang telah berkumpul kecuali mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya Rin melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya cukup menjanggalkan keadaan. Ia melihat ..

"Shuu-san?" ucap Rin agak keras di pintu ruangan hingga menarik belasan pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali orang yang namanya Rin panggil.

"Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi kagetmu sekarang, nanti akan kujelaskan soal ini," bisik Reiji yang masih berdiri di samping Rin.

"I-iya," jawab Rin agak ragu.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan memulai rapat.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat, Rin langsung menghampiri dua bersaudara itu.

"Tidak kusangka ya, ternyata Shuu juga termasuk OSIS," kata Rin dengan ramah seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya yang harus menjadi ketua OSIS di Hinasaiga High School itu Shuu. Tapi Shuu menolaknya, jadi aku yang menggantikannya," jawab Reiji mengambil hp nya dari saku celananya.

"Kalau Shuu sudah digantikan oleh Reiji. Kenapa Shuu masih ada di sini?" tanya Rin seperti sudah melemparkan batu tepat ke kepala Shuu.

"Aku ini wakil ketua OSIS," jawab Shuu untuk pertama kalinya merasa jengkel.

"Kau? Wakil ketua OSIS?" respon Rin seperti orang innocent.

"Ya, Shuu tidak suka menjadi orang yang menonjol. Jadi dia jarang hadir di pertemuan-pertemuan," jawab Reiji yang sekarang sibuk dengan hp nya.

"Begitu ya," jawab Rin sambil mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil.

"Aku pergi duluan ya. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," kata Reiji sambil memasukkan hp nya lagi ke dalam saku celana nya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Shuu.

Rin agak berjalan menjauh dari Shuu. Badannya mulai gemetar kembali. Saat itu Rin mengingat kejadian darahnya yang dihisap oleh Shuu.

"Masih trauma?" tanya Shuu dengan ringan dan datar.

Rin tidak menjawabnya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dari Shuu dan berjalan senormal yang ia bisa.

"A-aku juga sepertinya masih ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu ya," jawab Rin sambil terus berjalan.

"Tunggu!" Shuu langsung mencengkram tangan kiri Rin dan membuat Rin meresponnya dengan mendorong Shuu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan!" kata Rin dengan suara gemetarnya. Ia mundur dengan perlahan, kakinya yang gemetar luar biasa tidak mampu membuatnya untuk berlari dari sana.

Saat itu Rin tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya kembali lemas. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa sakit, walaupun sakitnya tidak separah kemarin. Pandangannya pun menjadi buyar. Karena tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Rin terjatuh lemas.

"Hidomi?!" Shuu langsung jongkok dan menyandarkan kepala Rin ke bahu nya. Ia menyentuh dahi gadis itu. Suhu yang tinggi langsung menyerang telapak tangan Shuu.

"Shuu-san .. " panggil Rin dengan lemas.

Shuu melihat Rin yang mulai mimisan. Darah yang keluar dari hidung Rin tentu saja sangat menggoda Shuu. Tapi dilihat dari situasi dan kondisi, Shuu memilih untuk menahan nafsunya. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berusaha untuk tidak menghirup banyak udara. Shuu langsung bangun sambil menggendong Rin dan berjalan ke keluar dari gedung sekolah. Lalu ia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Saat sampai di mobilnya, ia langsung menduduki Rin di kursi depan dan ia duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tanpa ragu, Shuu langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi saat ia ingin menjalankan mobilnya, ia melihat tangan Rin yang memegang pergelangan tangan Shuu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin dengan suara lemas.

"Ke rumah sakit," jawabnya dengan singkat. Tapi itu membuat Rin meresponnya dengan terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shuu se-kencang yang ia bisa.

"Jangan. Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit," jawab Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh, keadaanmu sudah parah," jawab Shuu sambil berusaha untuk mendatarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah ya," kata Rin sambil membuka pintu mobil dan mencoba untuk keluar dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Dengan cepat, Shuu langsung menarik tangan Rin. Otomatis Rin yang tertarik langsung mendekat ke arah Shuu. Shuu tanpa basa-basi langsung mencium bibir Rin. Yang sontak membuat mata Rin langsung membulat.

Beberapa menit Shuu terus mencium bibir Rin hingga mereka sama-sama merasa kehabisan oksigen. Akhirnya Shuu melepaskan ciumannya yang tidak berbalas itu. Shuu menatap mata Rin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata Rin yang sudah lembab karena menangis.

"Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu. Jangan tanyakan kepadaku kenapa aku seperti ini, karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," kata Shuu sambil mengusap air mata Rin.

"Shuu-san .. "

.

.

.

Rin membuka matanya dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, bisa ia lihat kalau dia di infus. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat ada 6 orang yang berpencar-pencar sibuk sendiri. Ia tidak tahu siapa, tapi dari antara mereka ada 2 yang ia kenal, yaitu ..

"Shuu-san? Reiji-san?"

"Sudah sadar?" Shuu mendekati Rin dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Shuu.

"Rumah sakit," jawabnya dengan singkat dan datar.

"Lalu mereka siapa?" tanya Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Reiji.

"Saudara-saudaraku yang lainnya," jawab Reiji yang bersandar di dinding sambil sibuk dengan hp nya

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini?" tanya Rin kembali menatap Shuu.

Shuu mengelus rambut Yui sebelum ia menjawab, "aku ingin kau mengetahuiku."

"Heh? Maksudnya?" tanya Rin mulai bingung.

"Aku ingin kau tahu tentang diriku," jawab Shuu mencoba untuk sabar dengan ketidak-konekan Rin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Aku ingin kita berhubungan lebih. Aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat. Karena itu aku mengawalinya dengan perkenalan," jawab Shuu sambil terus mengelus rambut Rin.

"Kenapa? Ah, maksudku .. Kau memangnya mau dengan gadis sepertiku?" tanya Rin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Shuu yang sedang mengelus rambut dirinya itu.

"Ya. Sampai sekarang aku juga belum menemukan alasannya kenapa. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirimu," jawab Shuu sambil menatap mata Rin.

"Sesuatu?" Rin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya, yang membuatku merasa panik denganmu, merasa tersiksa saat melihatmu kesakitan," jawab Shuu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin, ia merasa harga dirinya sudah terlalu rendah karena mengatakan hal tadi.

Rin tersenyum melihat Shuu. Ia bisa melihat tidak ada kebohongan di wajah Shuu.

"Ya, aku mau mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi," jawab Rin sambil mencubit pipi Shuu.

"Sebelum itu, sebenarnya aku ini berasal dari keluarga vampire. Yah, mungkin kau sudah tahu. Karena pertama kali kita bertemu, aku pernah menghisap darahmu. Oke. Namaku Sakamaki Shuu, anak pertama. Anak kedua adalah Sakamaki Reiji. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Lalu anak ketiga adalah Sakamaki Ayato. Anak keempat, Sakamaki Kanato. Anak kelima, Sakamaki Raito. Anak keenam, Sakamaki Subaru. Kedua orang tua kami telah meninggal," ucap Shuu sambil menunjuk satu per satu orang yang ia kenalkan kepada Rin.

"Ne, Shuu. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau menyukainya." Tiba-tiba Rin merasa ada yang menjilat lehernya. Spontan Rin hanya menjauh dari orang itu dan mendekati Shuu.

"Raito!" Shuu langsung menatap saudaranya itu dengan tatapan 'death-glare'.

"Dia terasa sangat enak. Aku jadi ingin mencobanya," ucap Raito sambil mendekati Rin.

"Benarkah? Aku juga jadi ingin mencobanya." Saat itu Rin merasa ada yang menjilat kakinya.

"Ah!" Rin berusaha menjauh dari mereka dan memeluk Shuu dengan erat. Badannya mulai kembali gemetar ketakutan.

"Kanato! Dengar! Aku tidak mau ada satupun dari kalian yang menghisap darahnya," ucap Shuu sambil berusaha menenangkan Rin dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Shuu. Ternyata kau berubah drastis karena gadis ini," kata Subaru sambil mendekati Shuu dan Rin. Lalu ia menarik paksa baju Rin menjauh dari Shuu bahkan ia menarik Rin sampai infus yang ada di punggung tangan kiri gadis itu lepas.

"Akh!" mata Rin membulat. Tubuhnya merasa tegang.

"Subaru!" Dengan cepat Shuu langsung menarik kembali Rin dari Subaru dan menonjok perut Subaru.

"Hei! Tenanglah! Ini rumah sakit," kata Reiji sambil memasukkan hp nya ke dalam saku celananya. Saat Shuu langsung menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mendekati Rin.

"Tch. Shuu, harusnya kau sadar. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia bisa mati. Berbeda dengan kita yang abadi," ucap Subaru sambil menatap sinis Shuu.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu," jawab Shuu dengan datar.

"Ternyata benar. Cinta membutakan segalanya," komentar Ayato dengan seringaian yang menghiasai wajahnya.

Shuu tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya merangkul Rin dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

NDDRRTT NDDRRRT

"Ah! Hp ku!" Rin langsung mendekati meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang dan melihat siapa peneleponnya. Saat ia melihat nama si penelepon, ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

_" ... " _

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja tubuh Rin membeku. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum ia mematikan teleponnya. Lalu ia bangun dari ranjang, walaupun akhirnya ia terjatuh karena kondisinya belum pulih benar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shuu sambil membantu Rin berdiri.

"Aku harus pulang. SEKARANG!" jawab Rin sambil tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Oke oke. Tapi kenapa? Kondisimu belum pulih benar." Shuu mulai kembali cemas dengan Rin.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting di rumah. Aku harus pulang," jawab Rin sambil terus menangis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Shuu sambil membantu Yui keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Halo halo. Gomene kalau author nge-update cerita ini terlalu lama. Ide author sempat hilang(?) Hehe.

Gomene, kalau fic belum terlalu menarik. Karena ini masih termasuk bagian awal.

Arigatou yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. See you in the next chapter ^^


End file.
